With Tears of Love
by HyunnieKai
Summary: Meskipun hatiku terasa sakit, hingga aku meneteskan air mata setiap hari. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Meneteskan air mata, walau aku tahu tak seharusnya aku melakukannya, Kau yang selama ini terpatri di hatiku, haruskah bagiku untuk melepasmu? Di hari saat kau meninggalkanku tanpa ucapan, hanya kerinduan yang tertinggal. Dalam hatiku dibanjiri air mata kerinduan Bogoshipo Cast: HunKai


W_I_TH T_EA_RS L_O_V_E_

Created by Park Jihyun125

Declaimer :

EXO isn't Mine

Cast :

Kim Jongin, all member EXO (maybe?)

Pair :

HunKai

Genre

Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Warning!

Alternate Universe. Out of Characters. Miss Typo(s) —Typo(s). Abals.

D_O_N'T L_I_K_E_ D_O_N'T R_EA_D

_oOo_

PROLOG!

Apakah cinta kita akan berujung?

Apakah ini kenangan dalam hati yang menyakitkan?

Aku kembali ke hatimu

Tak bisakah kau menangkapnya dengan airmataku?

Cintaku, aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu

Apakah kau mendengarnya?

Cintaku, jangan melupakannya, jangan menghapusnya

Cinta kita ...

Bisakah kau melihat airmataku?

Setiap hari merindukanmu

Hatiku berdebar saat pertama kalinya aku menciummu

Tapi sekarang sepertinya itu semua hanya kenangan

Setiap hari aku dalam kerinduan, begitulah hari berlalu

Kau dimana?

Mian. Mianhae

Aku tak bisa melupakanmu

Cintaku, kembalilah padaku jangan tinggalkan aku

Ku mohon tetaplah disisiku

Terlepas dari apa yang terjadi , seorang manusia seperti dirimu ...

Aku harap kau selalu mempercayaiku

Bahkan ketika di akhir atau ujung dunia, seorang manusia seperti dirimu ...

Aku berharap kau terus berjalan sampai kau menemukanku

Aku tidak berharap untuk sesuatu yang lebih

Jangan ingin sesuatu yang lebih

Aku baik selama aku memilikimu

Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu

Apakah kau tidak mendengar kata-kata yang kuucapkan?

Aku mencintaimu dengan meneteskan airmata

Apakah Anda tidak melihat hatiku?

Bahkan jika segala yang bernafas mati, itu ke titik di mana aku tidak akan melihat ...

Aku hanya mencintaimu

Bahkan jika hanya ada satu, aku kira aku tidak akan ...

Salah satu alasan di mana aku tidak seharusnya mencintaimu

Bahkan jika hanya ada satu, aku kira kita tidak harus ...

Salah satu alasan di mana tanganmu melepaskan tanganku begitu mudahnya

Itu adalah hari tersulit bagiku, bahkan aku hanya bisa menangis hingga tidak bisa tidur

Aku baik selama aku memilikimu

Aku khawatir bahwa kebahagiaan ini akan menyebar seperti debu

Peluk aku karena aku takut sendiri

Cukup untuk membuat dirimu dalam hatiku

Cukup untuk menempatkan dirimu dalam mataku

Dari saat pertama kita bertemu tanpa melupakan bahkan untuk satu hari ...

Aku hanya mencintaimu

Meneteskan air mata, walau aku tahu tak seharusnya aku melakukannya,

Mengapa aku terus saja menangis?

Kau yang selama ini terpatri di hatiku, haruskah bagiku, bagiku untuk melepasmu?

Sangat menyakitkan, karena aku sendiri yang seperti ini

Kau sama sekali tak melihatku

Walau kau menghancurkan aku seperti ini

Tetap saja, mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu

Dan aku tak ingin yang lain, aku hanya menginginkanmu

Saat aku mencoba mendekat, berusaha mendekat, kau melarikan diri,  
membuatku merasa sendiri, kesepian

Air mata ini tak berhenti, tak berhenti untuk keluar

Jangan menghindariku, jangan, jangan

Jangan melarikan diri dariku, jangan tinggalkan aku, ku mohon

Saat menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, aku bahagia, sangat menyenangkan

Dan aku tak ingin ada penyesalan nantinya, sekarang ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu

Saat kau ingin kembali padaku, saat itu juga kau boleh kembali padaku

Karena aku mencintaimu

Walaupun kau tak mencintaiku, aku tak apa

Hanya dengan melihatmu pun, aku bahagia

Saat aku mencintaimu, saat aku bahagia karenamu

kau menghindariku, itu membuatku begitu tersiksa

Sehari penyimpangan, tahun berlalu

Kerinduanku untukmu terus tumbuh

Meskipun hatiku terasa sakit, meskipun aku meneteskan air mata setiap hari

Air mataku terus mencari keberadaanmu

Aku mencintaimu, hanya aku yang mencintaimu seperti ini

Aku memberikanmu segala yang penting bagiku

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengasihi orang lain

Cintaku, jangan tinggalkan aku

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, aku bahkan tidak bisa bernapas

Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri

Kembalilah ke orang yang kau cintai, kepada diriku

Aku tidak bisa melupakan dirimu, bahkan jika aku mati, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu

Aku hanya melihat Anda sepanjang hidupku

Aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mencintai orang lain

Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat merindukanmu

Kembalilah, tolong kembali padaku

Aku tidak bisa hidup, bahkan seharipun tanpamu

Hatiku yang terluka, dan tidak berguna

Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi

Semua air mataku kini kering

Angin dingin berhembus, air mata mengalir dalam pikiranku tentangmu

Di hari saat kau meninggalkanku tanpa ucapan, hanya kerinduan yang tertinggal

Dalam hatiku dibanjiri air mata kerinduan

Meskipun hari ini kau bolak-balik ribuan kali

Aku berteriak memanggilmu

Kau bahkan tak memberiku jawaban apapun

Mengapa kau tak mengetahui diriku yang menantimu?

Setiap musim apapun itu, aku menunggumu

Hingga diam-diam aku menangis, sedih dan sedih

Kembalilah, Apakah kau tak mengerti?

Bahkan air mataku bercucuran membasahi pipiku

Tak ada hari dimana kesedihan di kedua mataku berakhir

Mengapa perpisahanku menyakitkan hati?

Mengapa hanya aku sendiri yang merasakan sakitnya hati?

Tak peduli bagaimana aku akan menunggu

Menangis seperti orang bodoh di sampingmu

Memberiku luka, tapi mengapa kau tak tau?

Menunggumu, tapi kau memintaku pergi meninggalkanmu

Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu

Aku membenci diriku yang seperti ini

Aku ingin menangis, aku ingin berlutut dihadapanmu

Kalau saja semuanya tidak terjadi

Mencari kenangan dimana aku mencintaimu seperti orang gila

Tetapi kenangan itu mencari dirimu

Aku ingin bersembunyi dari cinta, tapi tak bisa

Aku tak perlu melakukan ini

Ini tak bisa jika seperti ini

Aku ingin melihatmu sampai mati

Saat kau membenciku yang seperti ini

Aku ingin percaya, ini adalah sebuah perjalanan yang panjang

Aku meninggalkanmu demi dirimu

Aku ingin melihatmu sampai mati

Selamat tinggal... Saranghae

Segini dulu aja ya Prolognya, ada yang mau?

Kalau nggak akan di delete ;-)


End file.
